titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lost and Found, Part One
Tyrants Issue 22- "Lost and Found." '''Front cover- '''Le Qui sits on the other, clamped by both his arms and legs into a metal chair, whilst a dim, swinging light shines on him. A multitude of tiny, bleeding cuts, litters his pained face. The issue opens where we left the Titan City Tyrants, looking to Wrench. The comic shows Kaan'Qsst and Dark Magician in their cells. Their last seen cell-mate, Le Qui, is not present. Wrench presses some buttons on a nearby wall, and the transparent cell cylinder of an empty cells lifts, so Icarus can be placed inside. The cylinder locks down again. In the background, guarding the door out to the city, is a hunched creature with a bulbous head, pointing blunlty outward from his torso, with no neck, or face. The creatures fore-arms touch the ground, and his legs also appear more like arms, with 'feet' that are actually webbed fingers, like the one at the front. Though it has no neck, gills are visible at the side of its head. Its skin is transparent and its body filled with a constantly moving flurorescent green liquid. This creature is The Bio-Luminal. The comic cuts above to show that the room has other guards; ten identical men dressed in brown overcoats, with pistols at their sides, black leather gloves on their hands, and completely bandaged heads, where not even eyes, noses or mouths are visible, though there are holes where ears should be, lacking the lobes. All the guards are clone of the villain, Pokerface. Wrench looks around "You know, I'd never realised till now, but none of your guards have faces. Good idea, makes them very hard to bribe. Very intimidating." Kaan'Qsst leans back, still smiling. "And we are greatly intimidated, as you can see." "And fully equipped for bribery!" says Dark Magician with a dazzling michievous smile. Wrench shrugs. "Still, looks impressive." "We ''are ''the only ones with free will to impress, around here" says Dark Magician. "You know, I do miss the Frenchman's wit." The comic flashes back. Narration- "Some time ago." Kaan'Qsst, Dark Magician and their guards are still present, but there is no Wrench or Icarus, and Le Qui sits in his cell, smoking a cigarette. The external doors open, and Blitzkrieg walks in, in his familar nano-form rather than the newer form seen in previous issues. The hood on his cloak is down, showing his robotic skull head, as it electrically glowing eyes bore at Le Qui. Le Qui's once handsome face is covered in small, somewhat faded scars, as if someone had repeatedly scratched his face with scalpels. "Le Qui" he says. With super-speed, he is immediately at the cell. Behind, Reichdroid Shock-troopers, human sized Reichdroids, stomp in behind him, five remaining by the door, five moving after Blitzkrieg. Le Qui takes a long drag on the cigarette. "Blitz." "Blitzkrieg." "Its a nick name, mon ami. Sign of affection." "Oh please. You are not French. And ve are not friends." "We were acquaintances for a long time. We owe each other some respect, therefore. Mon ami." Electricity trickles upwards from Blitzkrieg's fingertips, and rises to the ceiling. "I ''have ''shown you respect." "What, through torture?" "Through letting you live." "Only because you believe that I, or one of the other Titans, will give you the key to the nanite cure. We won't. Torture me all you like." "Heroic." Blitzkrieg's eyes comes closer to the reinforced glass. Le Qui does not back down. "No, not really. I just don't know anything about this cure. I told you all before, and I'll even tell you now, with your claws away from my face. When I was taken to that machine, I was blind folded. So why I don't you try one of the more ''trusted ''heroes." "I did. I have." Blitzkrieg turns his fingers to claws, and scrapes them together. They spark. "And for a long time, zey have resisted as you have. But, for Team Titan's own little black ops outfit... and your long time, glorious leader, and mastermind, Mr Gunn, why should I be surprised." The cylinder cell suddenly lifts up. Le Qui, who was lying casually on his bed, suddenly sits up. "But recently, I was torturing ze woman... what is her name? Katana. Yes. Katana." He sits next to Le Qui. Le Qui's feet suddenly go to the floor. Blitzkrieg places a hand on his shoulder. Le Qui tries to move, but he is pushed down onto the best. "She was resisting as usual. I believe having that armour forcefully plugged into her nervous system all this time made her very resistant to such things as my claws." "And you wonder why we aren't friends anymore", Le Qui says, defiantly, but not quite able to look at Blitzkrieg's face. "Always so witty, Le Qui. You know, that tongue is not so useful to me anymore. I could take it out. Or have you bite it off." "Wha-" Le Qui's mouth opens, and his tongue sticks out. Kaan'Qsst certainly gets to his feet and places his hands upon the glass of his cage. "You see" says Blitzkrieg, taking his hand off Le Qui, leaving him paralysed in his current state, as he walks up to Blitzkrieg. "I was torturing Katana, when all of a sudden, the nanites could see her. Yes, yes, I can see her physically, but the nanites... well, its hard to explain to non-machines." He puts his face against the glass by Kaan'Qsst's. "But you have merged with zem enough to understand, I am sure. The nanites could suddenly recognise her. Before, zere was nothing. I could see ze Titans through the eyes of those I controlled with the nanites, but ze nanites themselves. Well, zey could never recognise one of these Titans was zere." He turns back to Le Qui. "So, your 'cure.' Not a cure, just a mask, masking you from the nanites in some kind of energy signature they could not detect." Le Qui's tongue goes back in, and his mouth closes. "It wore off?" He asks in horror. "I questioned Gunn on it. I didn't need to, I had won. But... I was curious of the mind of one of my arch-foes." He sits down next to Le Qui, and though his eyes look at Blitzkrieg with some worry, his body cannot move. "He of course had to explain it all to me, because the radiation cloaking each of you had faded at more or less the same point. He said it was a bit like chemotherapy... you need constant doses for it to maintain constant effect. Alas, with you all imprisoned, unable to reach the machine. Well, it seems you got cancer afterall." He taps Le Qui on the shoulder. "I suppose thats what the nanites are to you... but they can be a cure too. A cure for all the ills of humanity." He stands up, Le Qui does too. "Under my guidance." "You destroyed the machine", Kaan'Qsst says. "Ja. Of course. With a few free wills remaining in zis city, I had to make sure it was inaccesible, this temporary reprieve. So when the Titans come..." "They'll be subject to infection. And not even realise." "Yes. Unless zere are any special cases of course. And zose... well, zose I shall capture or destroy, as neccesary." Le Qui goes for the exit. "Where are you taking him?" Kaan'Qsst asks. "Vere he will be useful. I have ze teams to get all of his old team together, isn't that delightful?" Dark Magician still lies on his bed looking unconcerned and unintimidated. "You, with your own superpowered wetwork specialists, and Titans at that? Well, we've already seen what happens when that occurs, haven't we? Actually, I seem to remember that team being formed by someone else formed of nanites... someone Wrench horribly butchered. You better watch out for him." "Everyone else has betrayed me. Why would not he? He is biding his time, as zey always do. Wrench has had his use, and will continue to do so, until he decides to be foolish. And when he does..." Le Qui turns around, and Blitzkrieg rakes a single claw lightly across it, not enough to touch arteries, but enough to draw an obvious line of blood. "I vill be waiting." They leave. Kaan'Qsst looks angrily to Dark Magician when the door closes. "Why did you say that, about Wrench?" "Oh come on. It wasn't something he didn't already know." Dark Magician languishes back on his bed, hands behind his head and smiles. "Why are you smiling? Blitzkrieg controls everything here, and we remain trapped. He is unstoppable. Things couldn't be further from chaos." "Oh don't worry my friend, I can feel it... chaos is coming." The comic cuts to the two talking to Wrench, the unconscious Icarus slumped on the bed. Dark Magician looks to Kaan'Qsst. "I told you." End of issue.